Darkness In Control Sequel
by artmusicjoy
Summary: Mal and Zoey share a special night just before graduation. Zoey finds out she's pregnant. Idea based on prompt from the first story. Rated T for mentions of sex.
1. Sneak Out

**Prompt from FreakyFanGirl136 "how about a chapter where Mal convinces Zoey to sneak out of her house late at night, so the two can go out for a date out in the woods. You know, maybe to see some kind of amazing meteor shower or something else of the sorts." BTW, just assume that Mike and Zoey's houses were close but they just never talked before. Here you go.**

_A year or so later, Senior Year._

*Buzz* Zoey's phone went off next to her. "Hey, Mal."

"Hey, babe. How's it going?"

"Good. I finally finished my trig homework."

"I know, Ms. Dee's class sucks."

"Tell me about it. Why do we even have homework? Graduation is in a month!"

"Who give homework on a Friday anyway?"

"Uh, everyone," they laugh.

"So...I was thinking, let's go out."

"Tonight?" she asked, rather shocked.

"Yeah. You deserve a break after all that trig homework."

"Are you just trying to get the answers from me?" she teased.

"No, I did most of it already. I just thought you'd like to take a break."

"Aww, thanks. But it's like 9 o'clock. Isn't it really late?"

"No, it's perfect time to go out."

"I would, but what about my parents?"

"Just sneak out. They'll never know."

"How will I without them seeing me?"

"Just go through the window."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"Says the total drama season champion?"

"Yeah, I mean, if I can survive Total Drama, I can survive a window."

"See you soon."

Zoey hung up and peeked downstairs, her parents were still on the coach and hey were watching a movie. She quietly closed her door. _I wonder what Mal has planned_. There was a tap at her window. "Zoey, come on!" he whisper-yelled.

"Coming!" she said, slowly climbing out. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Let's just say...my place," he smirked.

"All this trouble just to go to your house?" Zoey asked as they walked back to Mal's car.

"It'll be worth it, I promise."

"I can't even have a hint?"

"No."

"Please?"

"We're almost there." _What do you have in store tonight, Mal?_

They pulled up to his house and got out. Mal took Zoey's hand and said, "Close your eyes." She did as he said and he lead her through his yard and into the woods behind his house.

"Where are we?"

"Just the greatest spot in the woods. You can open your eyes in three," he stopped, "Two," he let go of her hands and turned her around, "One," he said with a smile.

She was speechless. All around her, there were jars of fireflies that dangled from the branches above, providing beautiful light to the otherwise dark woods. There was a picnic blanket bordered by flowers and with a path of flower petals leading to it. "You did all this?" He nodded, "Why?"

"It's almost graduation. We're heading to colleges across the country. I wanted to make this a night to remember."

"Aww, you're so sweet," she gave him a quick kiss.

"Don't tell anyone," he winked.

"Your secret's safe with me."

"Now are we going to eat the food or let it go to waste?"

"Depends what it is," she said slyly.

"Only your favorite, chicken quesadillas." (A/N I couldn't think of anything else :P)

"No way!"

"And that's not even the best part."

"Than what is? Amazing food, amazing spot? What else is there?"

"You'll see."

They sat down and ate. Mal placed one of the many flowers in Zoey's hair, but the best part was still to come.

**(Find out next chapter! Might be rated M, but I'll warn you if you don't like that stuff)**


	2. A Night To Remember

**I own nothing! And I'll assign credit here of what's to come. FreakyFanGirl136 "one where him and Zoey start fighting"**

**and guest "How about this mal tells Mike's parents about him being in control"**

**There will be more but I don't want to give too much away.**

"This has been such a wonderful night, Mal. Thank you."

Mal checked his watch, "No problem. But just wait in three," he unscrewed on jar of fireflies, "Two," another, "one," another. The fireflies buzzed around for only a moment before leaving, leaving the woods dark. But the stars shown above and with Mal by her side, Zoey didn't feel scared at all especially when...

"A shooting star!" she pointed to the sky.

"Make a wish," Mal smiled.

_I wish we could stay together no matter what._ A simple wish that seemed very out of reach as the end of the year drew near.

"What did you wish for?"

"I wished that we could always be together, no matter what."

"We always will," he leaned in and they shared a deep, passionate kiss.

Zoey pulled away for air and looked up, "Another one!" she said in surprise.

"Hold on," Mal released the remaining jars of fireflies and the sky lit up with hundreds of bright streaks.

"You planned all this?" Mal nodded shyly. "You are amazing," they kissed again.

They lay down on the picnic blanket, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Mal asked nervously.

"Yes," Zoey answered breathlessly.

It truly was a night to remember. "I love you Mal," Zoey whispered as she fell asleep curled into his chest.

"And I love you," he kissed her forehead before they both drifted into a peaceful sleep. (A/N You all know what happened ;) )

_The Next Morning_

Mal and Zoey woke up the next morning. "Hey there beautiful," Mal winked.

"You are so cheesy sometimes," Zoey chuckled and gave him a quick kiss.


	3. Sick

It was two days before graduation, and Zoey was freaking out. Well she thought she was ok, but after breakfast that morning, she threw up. "You probably ate too much. Or maybe you're anxious about graduation," her parents suggested. But let her stay home.

"Yeah," but in the back of her mind she was worried about something else. _It can't be, right?_

Her phone buzzed as she puked into the toilet. It was Mal, _Hey. Why aren't you in school_?

She groaned, _I think _she paused,_ Should I-no, I don't know for sure. I don't want to get him worried. 'I'm sick,'_ she answered.

_Want me to come over?_

_No, you have school. I'll be fine._

_School's practically over. I'm coming now._

_Mal, come on. _She wasn't sure if she wanted to see him just yet.

_I'm already in the car._

_Fine. But be careful, my parents are still home._

_I'm always careful._

Zoey sat back and sighed. _Probably just ate something bad...I hope_.

Mal snuck in through her window. "Hey, Angel. You feeling any better?"

"I think so."

"That's a relief. Graduation is two days away. Don't want you throwing up on stage."

She playfully punched his shoulder, "If I do I'll make sure I get it all over you."

"I'll get behind some nerd first." They laughed.

"You sure nobody saw you leave?"

"Who cares if they did?"

"Mike's parents. Are you ever going to tell them anyway?" It was true, Mal kept up the act in public. Anybody who watched the show just thought the whole 'Mal' thing was just added drama. Only Zoey and the cast knew it was true.

"They don't even notice. The only reason they ever did is because I got Mike in Juvie."

"Wow, clueless much?" They laughed, but fell silent when there was a know on the door.

"Zoey?" her mother asked.

"Uh-yeah Mom?"

"I'm just checking in to see how you're doing," she began to open the door and Zoey bolted to the door, hoping to stop her. Her mom didn't see Mal...until his phone rang.

"Who's phone is that? Mike? What are you doing here? Don't you have school?" her mom asked.

"Shh!" he said, picking up his phone. "Hi, Mom," his Mike voice back on.

"I just got a call from the principal saying he say you leaving the building. Is this true?"

"Uh, no."

"Funny, because your teachers haven't seen you since either."

"Ok, I did."

"Why?"

"Zoey was sick, so I thought I'd come visit her."

"That's sweet, but you still have to go to school."

"School's almost over anyway."

"I just don't understand, Mike. This is so unlike you."

"Maybe that's because I'm no Mike," Mal said, his voice back to normal.

Both mothers gasped. "I thought Mike got rid of you!" his mother said.

"I was never gone. But I'm back. Did you even watch Total Drama?"

"What?"

"That show Mike went on. Wow, you really are clueless."

Zoey chuckled at that. While Mal was talking to Mike's mom, her mother started bombarding her with questions. "Did you know about this?"

"Yeah."

"And you didn't tell me because?"

"He didn't even tell Mike's mom. Why should I tell his secret?"

"Because your parents would like to know who you're dating."

"Whatever."

"You know what, you're grounded till graduation. Mike, or Mal, or whatever your name is, you have to go."

"Mom, you're being unfair. I'm 18 now, you can't ground me."

"That's it. I'm taking your phone, too."

"But, he came here. I didn't ask him to."

"Don't talk back, young lady."

"Hey," Mal interrupted, having ended the phone call. "Don't put this all on me."

"That's all she's really mad about."

"No, I'm mad that you didn't tell me."

"It' wasn't my secret to tell."

"Yeah, nobody else knows about me."

"It's done. You're grounded, and you," she pointed to Mal, "Get out. You two aren't to speak to each other until graduation."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"My house, my rules. Now go."

"Fine. Later, Zoey."

"Bye, Mal."


	4. Graduation Day

_Graduation Day_

Zoey sat in the bathroom at school. She got someone o buy her a test on her way over. She grew anxious as she patiently awaited the results. And then she saw it...

the little blue plus. "No," she whispered. She was too young to be a mother. _What will my parents think? What would Mal think?_

"Zoey?" Mal asked, poking his head into the girls room. "You OK? You're not sick again I hope."

"No," she gulped, "I'm fine." _But I might be_.

"OK, I'll be waiting out here."

"Ok," she whispered. She had no idea how to react to this._ Well, I am 18. I am an adult, _she tried to reassure herself, but it didn't do much to help. Her parents would still flip out when they found out and she had no idea how Mal would react. _Please don't let this turn into one of those teen drama movies. _She sighed before she left the bathroom.

"Hey," Mal greeted her outside, "You sure you're OK?"

"Yeah, I um...Have something to tell you..."

"What?"

"I-um," she gulped, how would she tell him? "I-I," she looked around nervously.

"Zoey, you can tell me anything. Just tell me," he flashed her that warm smile that he only gave her.

"I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"I'm pregnant," she repeated.

"Wow! I-uh. I don't really know what to say," he admitted. This was a shock, but it wasn't all bad, considering what he was planning.

"Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad? I just...didn't expect this..."

"What should we do?"

"We'll figure that out later. Right now, we have to graduate," he gave her a quick kiss before they headed to the auditorium.

The ceremony was nothing special. The principal called everyone's names, speeches were made, hats tossed in the air, the usual. It wasn't until the party that night that things got interesting.


	5. Pregnant

Everyone was enjoying the party, especially Mal and Zoey. She and Mal walked through the garden, "Zoey?"

"Hm?"

"What are you going to do about-" he didn't finish, in case someone was listening.

"I don't know. I want to keep it, but I don't know how to tell my parents."

"Well, then tell them something different."

"Mal, I can't just lie about this, it'll be pretty obvious at some point."

"Then maybe tell them this," he pulled a little box from his pocket and rested himself on one knee. Zoey's eyes widened and she gaped, "Zoey, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she tackled him with a hug that brought them both down. They lay in the garden, fireflies dancing around just as they did only a few nights ago. She gave him a quick kiss before sitting up. "Should we go tell our parents?"

"Later."

_Later_

The party was dying down, Zoey and Mal headed inside. "Mom? Dad?" Zoey asked.

"Yes, Zoey?"

"We have something to tell you," she said with a big smile.

"Yes," he father leaned forward in his sea, suspicious.

"We are getting married," Mal said bluntly.

"Mal," she whined.

"Fine, 'Do I have your blessing to marry your daughter?'" he said sardonically.

Her parents remained silent as the sudden news until her father piped up, "What?"

"We're getting married."

"No you're not."

"Dad, I'm 18. I can get married."

"You're still so young. We don't want you to rush into anything," he mother said.

"We've been together almost three years now. You guys only knew each other one year before you got married."

"That was different. We were older, we..." she ran out of things to say.

"You can't even think of a good reason. We're going to get married," Mal responded.

"Then at least wait a while. You never know what might happen."

"Yeah, and I never trusted this guy anyway, Mike or Mal or whoever you are."

"My name is Mal," he hissed.

"It's going to happen anyway. Whether you go like it or not," Zoey spat, growing angry.

"You're still young. We can't give our consent to this. Also we just met this 'Mal' character."

"Well, you're gonna have to consent to this," (Narrator: "You know how when you get angry, you do and say stupid things?") "because I'm pregnant!" ("That's what happened.")

**Sorry the chapters have been short/ poorly written. I have been busy and having a little writer's block (I know what I want to do, but I'm having trouble writing it).**


	6. After the After Party

**BTW, I'm not going to label which parent is saying what most of the time because in this case, it really doesn't matter. **

"You're what ‽" (**A/N before you ask, that is an interrobong, look it up if you must**)

"I'm pregnant," Zoey repeated, softer than before.

"How?"

"Do I really have to explain?"

"You know what we meant. Now explain yourself."

"We love each other, things happen."

"Do you have a problem with that?" Mal asked, stepping forward.

"Yes, we do! You just graduated and now you're pregnant! What are you going to about this?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" zoey asked.

"All we're saying is that you clearly aren't keeping it."

"What?" Mal said, darkly.

"I mean, you clearly aren't responsible enough to raise a baby."

"Hey!" Zoey said.

"We're only saying this because we don't want you to ruin your young life trying to raise a child."

"So you think I can't do it?"

"Well...no."

"Like you would know! You barely notice what's going on. You even let me go on total drama, twice, without ever watching it to see how dangerous it is. Have you even seen the show?"

"Well, no. We just...didn't have time."

"You know what? I'm an adult. I have a life. And if y parents don't approve, so what? I'll just go," she said, storming upstairs.

"Where will you go? You need money to get by in life," her parents yelled after her.

"You really haven't been paying attention have you?" Mal asked, leaning back against the wall.

"What do you mean?"

"She won last season."

"And?" they asked, confused.

He groaned, "She won a million dollars, money isn't really an issue."

"Really?" they said, speechless.

"Now, I'm gonna go see her. Bye," Mal walked up to her room.

Knock, knock. "Hey, you feeling OK?"

"Yeah," she said, laying on her bed.

"You really wanna go?"

"I'm kind of surprised I haven't yet."

"Wanna stay at my place for a little while?"

"I'd like that," she kissed him on the cheek before packing her things to go.


	7. Pre-Wedding

_2 Months later (fluffy until the next month)_

Mal and Zoey were preparing for the wedding. She had been living with him since her parents found out about the baby. They were going to be married the next month, and were still trying to plan it. "I think they should be white," Zoey said.

"No, they should be black."

"We have enough black!"

"But black is cheaper." They were arguing over some of the last minute details, like the color of the table clothes.

"Mal, money doesn't really matter right now."

"I just don't want you wasting all of what you won."

"We both have jobs at the cafe, plus a million dollars, I think we're good for now."

"Fine. So what color are we going to use?"

"Why not both?"

_One month later_

Today was the day. Zoey sat in from of the mirror as Gwen, Anne Maria, Lindsey and Beth helped her get ready.

"I donno, I still think she needs a better tan," Anne Maria said, pulling out a bottle of spray tan.

"Hey I don't want to be orange!" she said.

"It's not orange, it's Golden Jersey Glow, but it's your loss."

"Orange isn't your color anyway," Linsey said.

"You look great, Zoey," Beth said.

"And I gotta say, I like the black," Gwen said.

Zoey stood up and looked in the mirror. She was ready, nervous, but ready.

Mal stood at the end of the isle, "Why does this tux itch so much?"

"It's probably not that bad," Cam said.

"I still do not understand how she fell for you instead of me."

"Oh shut up Donkey Boy."

"And that is why I do not care," Al took a seat.

"Red's coming!" Duncan yelled and everyone sat down. Then the music started.


	8. End

**Final Chapter, soooooooo sorry it took so long, but I have a life you know.**

Zoey stood outside the door to the ball room. She reached gingerly for the doorknob, looking down the hall before even laying a finger on it. _Looks like I'm walking down the isle alone_, Zoey thought. She had asked her dad to attend, but he hadn't replied. She twisted the doorknob only to hear "Zoey!"

"Dad?" she smiled, tears almost forming in her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to walk my daughter down the isle of course."

"Well, you're a little late," she said with a smile.

"You're mother is never ready on time."

"She's here too!"

"Yeah, she snuck in. You ready, Sweetie?"

"Yes." He opened the door and for a moment, everything seemed to stop.

Mal stood their, his jaw hanging open. _She's so beautiful_. Her dress reached the floor and trailed behind her, with a black bow that tied around her hip. He smiled, _This is really happening_, he thought.

_This is really happening_, she thought as she neared the alter.

They recited their vows, looking lovingly into each others eyes. It was official, they were married now. Husband and wife. Zoey could still feel the ring on her finger, and Mal's warm hands when he had placed it on her finger.

"You look beautiful, Sweetie," her mom said as they ate the black and white wedding cake.

"Thanks, I'm glad you two came."

"Well it's your big day. We might not like it, but it's too important to miss out on."

"Alright everyone, time for the couple's dance," Dawn announced. A slow song was turned on, Mal took Zoey's hand and lead her to the middle of the floor. The black ceiling was dotted with white lights, almost like stars, with white flowers everywhere, creating the perfect setting. Mal plucked a white rose from one of the many bouquets and placed it in Zoey's hair.

"I love you," they said at the same time. They laughed and kissed before they began the dance. They wrapped their arms around each other, her head rested on his chest, his head leaning against hers. Everything was perfect. They were together, and nothing could make them happier.


End file.
